


Foolish

by sleepy_ry



Series: Arson/Cyborgs/Vampires in MY CHRISTIAN NEIGHBORHOOD [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Relationships, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Coupled with his vampire in the garage, potentially murderous clown posing as a boyfriend, and Shanks buying cock milking tables -- he could well and truly say there goes the neighborhood.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy/Dracule Mihawk
Series: Arson/Cyborgs/Vampires in MY CHRISTIAN NEIGHBORHOOD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“I have a vampire occupying my garage where he plays beer pong with a chef. You are potentially a murderous clown and our other boyfriend ‘accidentally’ purchased a table which has one purpose. How does one ‘accidentally’ purchase a table with a massive circular hole placed in the center?” 

Dracule pushes aside a blood bag labeled ‘Monday’ and grabs his wine. Zoro could either have a fridge or bed in his minuscule space. In his original plan, he offered up a fridge and couch to prevent any interrupted snacking or worse, interaction with Buggy and Shanks asking him whether he would ever contemplate munching on Dracule’s neck. 

Everything worked for a month. Then, one neighbor became fascinated with arson and a different one’s cyborg realized he could sunbathe without any underwear. 

Coupled with his vampire in the garage, potentially murderous clown posing as a boyfriend, and Shanks buying cock milking tables -- he could well and truly say there goes the neighborhood. 

True, he has little room to complain. Everyone in town recognizes him as the man whose boyfriend once banned children from his ice cream truck for asking what’s wrong with your nose, mister? Owning an ice cream truck further fuels his murderer theory -- but he receives ice cream sandwiches whenever he desires. Unlimited ice cream access is beneficial beyond the sandwiches when he comes upon them covered in toffee, strawberry, or his preference black walnut, grinning and beckoning him closer, begging him to join in ruining the precious leather couch. 

An utter fool for them. An utter fool willing to try the table because Shanks kisses him with toffee lips, tracing a line down his abdomen, through the happy trail -- a stupid name but one he’s willing to settle on as Buggy has worse options. 

Yes, a complete fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk and have been sitting with this piece forever. 
> 
> I gave serious consideration toward scrapping the piece into my garbage and never doing anything else. However, I have some deep love for this triad and figure there should be some content.


End file.
